The Thief of Fontainbleau
by miraculousdrivesmenuts
Summary: Adrien Agreste's world is not the best. With King Tom at war, the Bourgeois family has taken over the kingdom with a greedy iron fist. Bringing families into poverty everyday. So Adrien decides to don the black mask and become Cat Noir, the thief. Dedicating his life to stealing from the rich to give to the poor, and hopefully, the Princess's heart for himself.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my fellow nuts! I'm alive! Surprisingly. I'm seriously so excited, this is actually my second fic. If you haven't read my Miraculous Cinderella story, please do. Also, for those of you who reviewed, thank you so much for the encouragement, and criticism. (it was much needed ;) ) I was seriously jumping around in my room! I know, I'm crazy. *looks out in the distance* But then again, aren't we all?**

**Anyway, thank you guys so much! Enjoy! Also, sorry if the format is a little wonky.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own these marvelous characters, they belong to Thomas Astruc and his team.**

Deep within the trees of Fontainebleau Forest, there was a little girl and boy playing in a meadow. The boy had golden hair that shone brighter than the sun, bright eyes greener than the grass growing around them, and a warm bright smile on his face. He wore a brown shirt and dirty black pants, both worn out and filthy with age and dirt. The girl had midnight blue hair, eyes that rivaled the blue of the ocean, and fair skin with freckles faintly lining her nose. She wore a pink dress, that- unlike the boy's clothes -was shiny and new. Though it was slowly gaining stains from the grass and small bits of mud.

Marinette and Adrien met months ago, when Marinette's parents took her to the forest to celebrate her eighth birthday. Away from any distractions. She'd gotten lost, and was crying under a tree when Adrien found her. He helped her find her family, and they became fast friends along the way. Marinette would come to the forest every couple of weeks to play.

"Oh save me Adrien, save me!" Marinette cried, as she pretended to be carried away by bandits.

"Don't worry Princess!" Adrien shouted. "I will save you!" He started waving a broken branch around and started "stabbing" the imaginary kidnappers.

Once Adrien was finished, Marinette gave him a big hug. "Oh, thank you my brave knight, how can I ever repay you?" Adrien's face split into a wide grin. He puffed out his chest and said to Marinette, "It is my duty to serve you Princess. I expect no payment." Marinette giggled.

"But I want to thank you in some way." she said quietly. Then without warning, she kissed Adrien on the cheek. The boy's eyes widened, and a blush started blooming on his cheeks. "There, now we're even." she said.

"I-uh-um." Adrien couldn't get a word out. Marinette giggled again at his speechlessness. Soon they heard a woman's voice.

"Marinette!" she called "Adrien! Where did you children run off to?!" Soon the woman came out of the trees. She was twenty years old, with thick red hair that reached her waist while slowly turning black at the tips in ringlets, and big blue eyes. She visibly relaxed when she caught sight of the children. "There you are. You can't run off like that without warning, you know better than that. Especially you Marinette. It's not proper for a lady."

Marinette looked at her feet. "Sorry Tikki." she mumbled. Adrien nodded. "Sorry." he said. Tikki smiled gently.

"Well at least you're safe." she said softly, then she hugged the children, who were quick to return her embrace. "I was worried. Now come along, it's time to take you two home now."

The kids whined. "Calm down, you'll see each other again in a few days." Tikki said. Off they marched deeper into the woods. Where Tikki brought Adrien home to his little cottage, where his parents Emilie and Gabriel resided. Then Tikki and Marinette hopped on a carriage waiting on the road, and made their way to the castle.

**Eight Years Later**

Sixteen year old Adrien Agreste was already one of the most handsome boys in the village, and showed promise in the art of trade. Many of the girls in the village swooned at the mention of his name, and often fought to attract his attention. But Adrien only ever had eyes for one girl.

Yes, Adrien has fallen in love with his best friend Marinette, and why wouldn't he? She was the most beautiful, caring, talented, and extraordinary girl he had ever met. He always considered himself lucky that she considered him a friend. Though his luck ran short when it came to anything more.

After all, she _was_ King Tom's daughter. A Princess. The mere thought of a commoner like him courting a princess like her was ludicrous. Though a boy could dream.

But today threatened to kill that dream. Adrien was standing on the side of the dirt road leading out of the village, and into the country, the place littered with trees showing the start of the forest. It had been two weeks since Marinette's last visit. When she told him that she was leaving. Her father was planning a war with a neighboring kingdom, and had decided to send her out to an estate out in the countryside to finish her schooling, and keep her safe as well.

Adrien was heartbroken. His princess was leaving, and he had no idea when he would ever see her again. Through tear-stained eyes, Marinette begged him to promise to meet up with her before she left. Who was he to deny her anything? Though he was simple and poor, he felt the need to give her everything she would ever desire.

So here he was now. Waiting for Marinette's carriage, and to say goodbye.

"Dude are you okay?" a dark skinned, brown eyed man with glasses asked. Adrien had asked his and Marinette's mutual friend Nino to accompany him. Nino also knew of Adrien's feelings toward the princess, and supported him one-hundred percent. Adrien looked at his friend and sighed.

"I don't know Nino." Adrien said quietly. "I want nothing more than for her to stay. I can't imagine my life without her."

"But?" Nino inquired.

"But her father's right. With this war approaching, King Tom won't be able to protect Marinette. She hasn't finished her schooling, so she can't watch over the kingdom yet, and the country will be a quiet place for her to learn. She'll be safe." He said that last sentence in a whisper.

There was silence before Nino finally said, "I'm sorry dude." Adrien nodded.

"Yeah, me too." He heard a clomping of hooves, and a royal carriage came into view. Adrien felt his heart squeeze inside his chest, trying to suffocate him. When the carriage stopped, and Marinette came out with tearful, puffy eyes, Adrien truly thought that he would die right there. He hated seeing Marinette hurt in any way.

Marinette came barreling towards him. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and held him tightly, while sobbing. Adrien hugged her tighter to him, as she wept. It physically pained him to see her like this.

"Don't cry princess." he whispered. "Please don't cry." Adrien's own tears threatened to spill, but he had to be strong. For Marinette.

"Adrien… I need to tell you something." Marinette whispered. Adrien's heart pounded in his chest.

"Anything." Marinette pulled back, and looked at Adrien. Her eyes pooled with salty tears not yet spilled. She opened her mouth to speak.

"How are you feeling Marinette?" Nino asked. "_Perfect timing."_ Adrien thought sarcastically. Marinette however just smiled, and hugged him as well. However, Adrien noted, it wasn't as tight as when she hugged him. That meant something right? She pulled out of the hug and asked, "Nino can you give me and Adrien a moment alone?"

Nino nodded. "Of course. I needed to go anyways. I'll miss you okay?" Nino walked off, but not without giving Adrien a wink. It was just Adrien and Marinette, alone. Marinette bit her bottom lip, which automatically dragged his gaze to them. How he longed to kiss her. To tell her how much he loved her.

Without warning, Marinette walked up to him, grabbed the back of his head, and crashed his lips on hers. Beating him to the punch. Adrien's eyes widened in surprise, before he moaned in her mouth, and started kissing her back. He grabbed her by the waist, and brought her closer to him, making it Marinette's turn to moan. Her hands dug into his hair, as they explored each other's mouths.

Adrien was in pure heavenly bliss. He couldn't let her leave now. He wanted to be selfish, and keep her here in Paris with him. He would keep her safe, he would care for her, he would love her, as long as she never left.

When Marinette broke the kiss, Adrien thought that it was far too soon, though Marinette kept her arms wrapped around his neck, then rested her head on his chest.

"I love you Adrien." she said, not making eye contact. "I've loved you for five years, and I could never bring up the courage to tell you." Adrien's heart leapt into his throat.

"_How is it possible that this became the worst, and best day of my life?" _Adrien asked himself in his thoughts. He started mentally kicking himself for not confessing his feelings for her years ago. They lost so much time. Time they should have spent using as lovers. "_But now it might be too late."_

"Adrien please say something." The boy snapped out of his thoughts, realizing he hadn't spoken from the shock of his feelings returned. He pulled away slightly to look Marinette in the eyes, though he kept her in his embrace, not daring to let her go.

"Marinette," he said her name like a vow. "I don't think there was ever a time where I didn't love you." He saw her bluebell eyes sparkle with happiness. He gave a small smile as he confessed further. "I was always afraid of what you might think of me if I ever told you of my feelings. I was afraid that I would lose you as a friend. There's also the fact that… well you're perfect, you really are. You're kind, and respectful, compassionate, and creative, and smart, and the most beautiful girl to ever walk this earth, not to mention a princess. The thought of you ever loving a commoner like me… well it's crazy, I would ruin your reputation. I couldn't get my hopes up-"

He was cut off by her lips on his once again. It was small, sweet, and far _far_ too short for Adrien to fully enjoy it. Marinette broke away, and a look of determination entered. "Don't ever say anything cruel about yourself Adrien." she scolded. "You are by far the most incredible man I've ever met. You're brave, and kind, you treat everyone with respect and dignity. You're completely selfless, and always try to do the right thing. I can't imagine loving anyone else, no matter how corny I find your puns." they both chuckled before Marinette became serious again. "If I could spend the rest of my life with you I would, I don't care about my reputation or being a princess, if it means I can love you freely."

Those last three words: "love you freely" struck a nerve inside Adrien. He forgot that even if she didn't leave, he could never truly be with her. He was a commoner, she was a princess, and being a princess meant that she would be married off to some prince. An arrogant prick who would take advantage of the kingdom, the power and… Marinette.

His blood boiled at the thought of anyone touching Marinette. He wanted Marinette as his, and his alone (If she allowed it of course).

But as mad as he was, it was nothing to the bitter heartbreak of cold, hard reality. He would never be allowed near his princess. Not romantically. Adrien's throat ran dry, but he couldn't think of anything to say anyway.

"Marinette, I wanted to give you something." Adrien reached into his pocket, and pulled out two red earrings, set in black metal. The earrings were worthless, but since the earrings belonged to his mother, they meant everything to him.

Marinette gasped, recognizing them. "Adrien… you really shouldn't-"

"But I want to." he stated. "You deserve everything Marinette, and this is the least I could do. And this way… you can always remember me." Marinette, took the earrings, and immediately put them on.

"Then I want you to have this." She pulled off a black ring from her finger, Adrien stopping her instantly.

"I won't take anything from you."

"Yes you will." she said calmly. "This way, _you_ can remember _me_." She slipped the ring onto his own finger. His left hand. Adrien's heart thumped loudly.

"I could never forget you." He took her hand, and held it against his chest, where his heart was.

"Adrien-"

"Your Highness!" came a cold stern voice. Both of the teens' heads turned and saw a tall woman, with short, spiky purple hair, ice blue eyes behind glasses,a long nose, and in a purple and white dress stomping towards them.

The woman said, "Your Highness, it is time to go. We never should have stopped in the first place. Especially if it was to go gallivanting with filthy boys like this one." She gave Adrien a disgusted look.

"But Madame Mendeleiev-"

"Enough of this!" Then Mme. Mendeleiev grabbed Marinette by the wrist, and pulled her out of Adrien's arms. Mendeleiev turned to two guards and said, "Restrain him." The woman then proceeded to drag Marinette to the carriage.

"No!" cried Marinette. Adrien tried to run after her, but two men both twice his size grabbed his arms, and kept them behind his back. No matter how hard he struggled he couldn't break loose from the guards' grip. All he could do was watch as the love of his life was taken away from him.

"Marinette!" he cried.

"Adrien!"

"Princess please, don't forget me!" he begged. He saw that Marinette was in tears again, before she was shoved into the carriage, Mendeleieve following after her, and closing the door.

Once the carriage was off, the guards threw him to the ground, and followed after it.

Knowing he could do nothing, he watched as the carriage drove off down the road, still on his knees. He never left. Not until the carriage was out of sight. And with it, his princess.

**Okay, so please review, and let me know what you think, and if you want more.**

**One other thing before I go, I'm thinking about a sort of crossover with Miraculous, and The Hollow. It's basically just Marinette, Adrien, and Luka in the same position as Adam Mira and Kai. The akumas would replace most of the monsters, though I think I'll keep the Horsemen of the Apocolypes. (I think I spelled that right). I would add my own twists and turns here and there, but it's basically the same. Let me know if you would like to see that!**

**Until next time my fellow nuts!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Finally! I figured out how to post multiple chapters! It was a nightmare trying to figure this out! I had to find a youtube tutorial. Anyways, I look to see if I got any reviews (I got two! Squeeee), and I find that I also have 5 favorites, and 8 follows...**

**What the heck did I do right?**

**But thank you guys so much! I really do feel special. Be sure to give me criticism so I can write better stories/chapters in the future.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous, no matter how much I just want to bring them to life, shrink them down, and put them in my pocket. (I will give a shout out to whoever guesses which show I was thinking about when I said that!)**

The weeks following Marinette's departure were torture. The entire kingdom felt the effects of their missing princess. Everyone missed the kind, warm-hearted girl who often visited the village. But out of everyone, Adrien missed her most of all.

No one ever saw him smile, except for Nino, when he was able to force one out of him with a joke. But even then it was small, and it never lasted long. He rarely spoke unless he needed to. Nino saw that the light in his eyes was almost completely out. He also knew that Adrien barely ate anything the first few days. All in all, Nino was worried for his friend. It was clear to him how important Marinette was to Adrien. He needed to do something to cheer him up and fast.

"No." was all Adrien said. Then he went back to loading brightly colored fabric onto his father's cart.

"Oh come on dude." Nino said. "Everyone in the village will be there!"

"I said no! Why would I want to go to a crowded street, crawling with creeps, just to get a look at a family that will turn their noses up at every one of us?"

Because of King Tom being at war, and Marinette not fully educated, the Bourgeois family would be watching over the kingdom until their return. The only thing qualifying them was the fact that Andre Bourgeois was Tom's cousin. Today was the day that the Bourgeois family would arrive. The village had planned a parade in order to greet them.

Nino sighed. "Adrien, we don't have to go to the actual parade, we can go hunting, or visit Friar Fu. I just want to get you out of this house. You've been upset and distant ever since Marinette left, and I'm worried about you." he saw Adrien wince at the princess's name. "It's been almost a month, and you haven't gotten over it."

"Three weeks and five days." Adrien corrected. He stopped what he was doing, and turned to his friend, "And I will never get over it." Adrien finished up his work, leaving Nino exasperated

"Dude, seriously, you're scaring me. Marinette will come back eventually, and you guys can get married, and live happily-"

"That's just it Nino." Adrien stated quietly. Nino just looked at the blond confused. "Even when Marinette comes back we can never be together. I'll never be able to court her, or marry her, or kiss her. She'll be married off to whatever prince offers the most money, and then she'll be carried away to the castle where I'll never see her again." Nino snorted.

"Oh come on, give Marinette a little more credit. She'd never let any crappy prince touch her if she can fight back." Nino mentally celebrated when Adrien started chuckling at that.

"Yeah." The smile left his face. "But she's still a princess, and I'm still a filthy commoner. A boy who doesn't fit in with the upper-class, and is given a limited amount of rights. I can't marry her. I can't even express my love to her. I can't give her what she deserves, and she deserves everything."

Nino stayed silent. Drinking in the sorrowful words of his heartbroken friend. Nothing else was said for a while. Nino finally spoke, "Adrien, I'm sorry I really am. I know that you love her." Adrien said nothing, so Nino continued. "But I'm worried about you Adrien, it's like you've lost the will to live. All I ask is that you come to the parade with me, find something worth living for again. Marinette will be back, and even if you might not be able to marry her, she definitely wouldn't like it if you died without telling her." Adrien's lips twitched upward. A small victory.

Adrien took a deep breath, and said, "Alright. I'll come." Nino smiled, and wrapped an arm around Adrien's shoulder. "Good choice buddy. Who knows? Maybe you'll find something to occupy your time until Marinette gets back."

Adrien just gave a small smile and nodded, not believing his friend. But he walked with Nino into town, rubbing the ring on his finger.

**Two Months Later**

Adrien arrived home after his delivery to the palace. His father was lucky enough to become a seamster at the palace, and often wrote to Adrien asking for more fabric. Though Adrien was sure that he was only asked to do this chore because his father knew Lady Chloe took an interest in him.

Lady Chloe was Andre's daughter, sixteen, and while beautiful, was vain, selfish and cruel. The first time he visited his father, he was absolutely disgusted with her behavior. Ordering the servants around, and threatening them with the power she and her father had over them. She even had the audacity to demand everyone call her a Princess. The only servant who remained far from Chloe's threatening, was her maid Sabrina. Sabrina followed Chloe around like fleas to a dog.

However even though Adrien was disgusted, Chloe was intrigued. Adrien knew he was fairly attractive, but he thought nothing of it. He immediately regretted ever coming when Chloe started flirting with him. Finding every excuse to touch him, and even started calling him "Adrikins". Worst of all Adrien could do nothing to fight her. Just because Chloe liked him didn't mean he could get away with rejecting Chloe, and telling her off, especially with her father acting as King. She made sure to tell him that.

There were no signs of the war ending either. Soldiers were called from their homes every month. Adrien found himself lucky enough not to be called yet. Though he didn't know what was worse, fighting in the war, or being subject to Andre's tyranny.

Andre was taxing the poor people of Fontainebleau into poverty. The village that was once happy, and prosperous, was now sad, poor, and selfish. Nearly everybody had nothing to give, and yet Andre still asked for more and more. Adrien was highly sure that most of the money taken was given to his spoiled brat of a daughter Chloe. Even if it wasn't, Andre made it very well known that he was a very greedy man.

As Adrien entered his house, he exhaled deeply, and ran a hand through his hair. Then brought his hand down to the ring on his finger, and started fidgeting with it. A small habit that started every time he thought of his beloved Marinette.

"I wish you were here Princess." he whispered to himself. "You were always so much braver than me. If you were here, you'd know what to do."

As Adrien thought more on that last phrase he started asking himself: _What _would _she do? _Well one thing was clear, she would have fought for her people. She would do everything in her power to defy her cousins, and find a way to bring happiness to the kingdom once again.

_Well I can't do that, I'm just a commoner._ Yet he couldn't get the idea out of his head. What if he did fight. His father taught him fencing, and he was decent with a bow and arrow. He wouldn't hurt anybody, whether they were innocent or guilty. Besides, Chloe doesn't use all of that money. It's utterly useless just lying everywhere. If he gave it to the peasants it would be put to good use. _Wait… my face is too well known. I'd be hanged on the spot if I tried anything._

Adrien caught sight of some black fabric left on the table. A prototype he meant to bring it to his father. But…

Adrien smiled. He might be able to pull this off. With help of course.

"ARE YOU CRAZY!" Nino shouted, before Adrien clamped a hand over his mouth and promptly sat Nino back into his chair.

The two men were currently in a dark bar, with dusty tables, dark wood, and low lit lanterns, with not many people. Though that was mostly due to the fact that no one could afford drinks anymore, and the ones who did come through wasted it all on getting drunk. Not smart.

"Keep it down!" Adrien whispered. Nino shoved Adrien's hand away.

"But Adrien! This plan of yours is crazy. You're gonna get arrested at best. Hanged at worst. Besides, one of the guards will recognize you!"

"Which is why I'll be wearing a disguise, and go by a fake name." While Adrien was grinning at the idea, Nino just scowled.

"And that's supposed to make me feel better? What would you even call yourself?"

Adrien's smile never faltered. "I was thinking Cat Noir."

Nino didn't react. "Cat Noir? Really?" Adrien chuckled.

"Well, think about it, cats are sneaky which is what I need to be so I can pull this off. Plus, black cats blend into the night." Nino face-palmed. "Well I think it's clever."

Nino just groaned and looked back at his friend. "So why are you telling me? Do you need someone to cover for you or something?" Adrien gave a sheepish smile and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Actually, I was kind of wondering if you wanted to tag along." Nino raised an eyebrow.

"Huh?"

Adrien took a breath. "Look, you're right that this is stupid, I'll give you that. But I need your help. Families are being evicted from their homes every day because they couldn't pay those unfair taxes that keep raising. I'm not the best when it comes to the planning part of things, I need someone who can help me. You're one of the smartest guys I know, and I don't want to find help from just anybody."

Nino was silent, thinking it over. "Alright dude. I'm in." Adrien smiled. "But if we die, I'll kill you."

Adrien laughed. "I have no doubt about that."

**One more thing...**

**Yes to the Hollow crossover or no? If I don't get a response, I'll post it anyway.**

**Because I can do that now! XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, one more time everyone! I figured it out! Anyway, sorry for the long wait, and double sorry for the coded chapter. Anyway, I hope you're all staying safe, and healthy during this crazy time. In other news, the first chapter of my Hollow / Miraculous crossover is up. **

**Note: The Hollow version I am using, is the Netflix cartoon show. If you were expecting some other version, I probably should have told you. If you want to read it, just go to my author page since I put it in the crossover category.**

**Disclaimer: I do not, and will never own Miraculous no matter how much I want to**

**1 Year Later**

As a royal carriage traveled down a slightly rocky dirt road in the middle of Fontainebleau Forest, two sets of eyes were watching from the trees. Both of them belong to the famous Cat Noir and Carapace. Call them what you will, heroes, criminals, vigilantes, everyone you asked would tell you the same thing: they stole from the rich to give to the poor, but no one was ever hurt. Nothing permanently damaging anyway.

Cat Noir wore a black mask over his face, along with a black tunic, black pants, and gloves. He even wrapped a belt around his waist, to give the effect of a tail, along with fake ears attached to his blond hair. A silver rapier hung from his belt -or tail- as well.

Carapace wore thick framed glasses, combined with a dark green tunic and hook, gave the effect of a mask that hid his identity. He also had dark green pants, and a bow with a quiver of arrows hanging from his back.

The two outlaws have been following the carriage since it came across the border, and they were assessing the danger.

"I've only seen two guards so far." Carapace reported almost silently. "unless there are more hiding in the bushes, waiting to ambush us."

Cat Noir scoffed. "Please, those palace idiots couldn't sneak up on a mountain if they tried their hardest." he said. "Any idea who's in the carriage?" Carapace shook his head.

"Choe's definitely not in there. We would have heard her screeching by now. So it's most likely one of the nobles. As for which family..."

Cat Noir smirked. "We'll soon find out." Carapace nodded, and they swung silently down their tree as the carriage came back into view. The carriage drove by, until it passed the men's previous lookout spot. Two guards marching behind keeping a lookout for possible danger. Neither noticed the two masked men walking silently behind them. As quickly and silently as possible, Cat Noir hit the guards over their heads with the butt of his rapier, effectively knocking them out. The two guards were left on the road while one of the masked figures disappeared into the trees again.

Thirty seconds later, when the new hero knew for sure there were no more guards, they hopped out in front of the carriage. The driver pulled the reins hard, startled. The horses whined at the abrupt halt, and started becoming nervous themselves, sensing that their master was distraught.

Cat Noir gave his signature smirk before bowing down mockingly. "Good day to you sir." he said. "My name is-"

"I know you you are. Leave before I send the guards on you." the driver said. He was trying to come off as confident, but the nervousness on his face betrayed him.

Cat's smirk curled deeper. "_Purr_fect. That makes things so much easier. Unfortunately for you, my friend already took care of you guards. Now if you could please hand over all of you valuables, I will leave peacefully."

A feminene voice called from the carriage, "What's going on out there?" The carriage door opened and out came a familiar woman, with silky blue hair, and pale pink lips and blue bell eyes that haunted Cat's dreams. Cat sucked in a breath sharply, though the driver didn't notice.

"Your Highness, please step back into the carriage." The driver pleaded. Marinette looked at the driver with concern before noticing the thief nearby. Their gazes locked and Cat felt his heart stop. She hardly changed, though she was definitely older, but still as beautiful as when she left. Cat noticed the red earrings on her ears. Cat snapped back to the present with a shake of his head. He got down on one knee in a bow

"Your Highness." he said. "I beg your forgiveness, I did not know this was you carriage." He didn't dare look up because fear was preventing him. One reason being that she might recognize him, the other for seeing her disgust in him. He heard footsteps coming toward him. He felt a hand on his shoulder, and he looked up to see Marinette smiling warmly. The same smile he had missed so much.

"You're Cat Noir aren't you?" her smile turned playful. _Oh be still my heart!_ Cat smiled back at her, though it was more of a smirk.

"You've heard of me?"

"Only bits. You steal from the rich to give to the poor." He just nodded. Immediately following, Marinette reached behind her and unclasped the necklace she was wearing. Cat intervened, saying, "No, I cannot take anything from you Princess. As I've explained-"

"You can and you will." she stated. "You may take any of my jewels except for the earrings I'm currently wearing. You may get off your knee as well." she smirked a bit, leaving Cat blushing. He stood up and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"It's proper etiquette." he explained. Marinette giggled slightly, and Cat swore he fell more in love with her than before. He wondered if she still remembered him. An idea sparked in his head. "You mentioned your earrings, why do you wish to keep them?" Yes, that sounded innocent enough... right?

Marinette blushed, and suddenly found the ground very interesting to look at. "Well... a very dear... friend... gave them to me. I've really missed him this past year." Cat quirked an eyebrow.

"Him?" Marinette's blush deepened. Cat knew this was wring, but he couldn't help it. He widened his smirk. "Why Princess, I didn't know you had a secret lover." He didn't think she could get any redder before, but her was proven wrong. Her cheeks rivaled the color of a ladybug's back.

"It's... we... it's not like that!" she spluttered. "And it's definitely none of your business." Cat clicked his tongue as if scolding her.

"Uh-uh Princess, that's not the way a proper lady should act. Besides, we cats are very curious creatures."

Marinette scowled. "This improper lady can have your hide thrown in jail if you're not careful you know."

"Fair enough." Cat's smirk remained. Marinette sighed.

"If you must know, no, we were not lovers. We've been friends for years, but long before I had to leave... I realized I did feel more than friendship for him. I never said anything because I couldn't get my hopes up. Being a Princess, I'll most likely be married off to some stranger to unite some kingdom." she huffed. "And then the day I left... I finally told him how I felt, and... he actually returned my feelings." She gave a small smile, her eyes clouded wile looking back at the memory. Cat knew there was no look that would make her any more beautiful.

"He gave me his mother's earrings as a parting gift, so that I'd always remember him. The truth is, I don't think I could ever forget him. With or without them. I actually gave him my father's ring in return." Cat's eyes widened.

Her _father's_ ring. The ring on his finger was the King's ring. How the flip did he miss that?! It took every ounce of will power not to inspect the ring on his left finger more closely right then. but another question came to mind. _Why would she give this to me? With her father at war, and leaving her home, there wouldn't be much of him around._

Marinette started talking again, "Hopefully once my father returns I can convince him to... I'm sorry, I shouldn't by dragging you into this conversation. I guess I'm just nervous about seeing him again."

"Why are you nervous?" he asked genuinely. Marinette shrugged.

"It's just... what if he found someone else? What if he got tired of waiting and moved on? He might be courting someone, or married, or-"

"Calm down Princess." Marinette stopped her rambling to look at the thief. He smiled. "It's clear to me that you care for this man, and, well, as you said before, he gave you his mother's earrings. Seems like his feelings for you are genuine, and if he has moved on? I'd say good riddance. He'd be a fool to ever move on from you." Marinette said nothing. They just looked at each other in comfortable silence, until someone cleared their throat.

They both turned and saw the driver looking at them uncomfortably. Most of that discomfort was directed at the notorious thief. "Y-your Highness, w-we really must be going." he said. Cat looked at the Princess one more time, before taking her hand in his.

"Farewell Princess." he said, before kissing her hand gently, never breaking eye contact. "And welcome home." He noticed the blush on her cheeks, before running into the forest to find his partner.

**Hopefully you enjoyed that. I know she came home very quickly, but...**

**I'm lazy. Anyway, stay safe my nuts!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well, I finally found time! Enjoy! Maybe.**

**Disclaimer: Thomas Astruc will never let me own these characters.**

Princess Marinette didn't quite know how she felt about the masked man. She had heard of his thefts, and how he was the most wanted man in the kingdom. She certainly didn't expect him to act so gentlemanly let alone drop on his knee in her presence. Everyone thought he hated the royal family considering how much he stole from her cousins. So what made her different?

Later she discovered that he really hadn't stolen anything from her, so at least he was honest. But that was another thing. She granted him the opportunity, and he did nothing but listen to her rambling. Why on Earth would he do that? And why did he continue to steal? When she left, the kingdom was very prosperous and kind enough to help everyone who needed it. Surely things haven't changed that much.

Nervous, she went to touch her hand to where her father's ring used to be. She liked to fidget with it, and it was a habit she'd been trying to break when she'd given it to Adrien. She was surprised to feel cool metal on her finger. She looked down and saw that it really was her father's ring.

Did Cat Noir steal it? If he did, how would he recognize it? It was just a simple thing, no one every really notices it. She panicked as a terrifying thought came to her, _Did he hurt Adrien?_

She shook her head. Of course he didn't hurt Adrien. He never really hurt the guards, just enough to knock them out. There would be not reason for him to steal or hurt from a peasant.

_Wait, if Cat Noir doesn't steal from peasants, why on Earth would he have this ring?_

A new theory struck Marinette just as the carriage came to an abrupt halt. The door was opened by a footman almost immediately after. "Welcome back Your Highness." he said, not even looking her in the eye. Marinette smiled. She was home.

She was immediately escorted to her room to freshen up. She took a short bath, she didn't feel too dirty. Afterward she brushed her hair, and pulled it into her signature twin tails, and put on her favorite dress. It was simple enough. A baby pink dress where the hem reached her ankles, and sleeves that stopped at her elbow. It had a small scoop neckline, and a blue ribbon tied around the waist.

She was also reunited with Tikki. Her nursemaid, and one of her best friends. But the gathering was cut short due to her cousin Andre asking for an audience with her.

Marinette was slightly nervous, though she knew it was ridiculous. Andre was her cousin! So was Chloe! There was no reason for her to be nervous. But she couldn't help remembering the way Chloe looked at her the last time they met. The look in her eyes just rubbed Marinette the wrong way.

Marinette took a deep breath before entering, trying to calm her nerves. She opened the door to see the courtroom exactly as she left it. The whited marble floors, and the gold pillars on either side of the red carpet in the middle of the floor. Stretching out to the two thrones in the pack of the room. but instead of her smiling father, it was her cousin Andre and his wife Audrey.

Andre was a tall man, with the kind of waist that went over the waistline of his pants. He had gray hair, and was wearing a red and blue ribbon over his suit, signifying his role as King Consort. Audrey was a skinny woman with pale skin, and golden-brown hair cut short in a bob. She was wearing an elegant black and white dress along with sunglasses, though why she was wearing them indoors confused Marinette.

The temporary King smiled at Marinette. "Welcome home cousin!" Marinette smiled, and was relieved to find that it wasn't forced.

"It's great to be back." she said. "I've missed this place so much."

"I'm sure you have. I admit, I've become quite comfortable here myself. Your mother had good taste in interior design." Marinette's smile softened. She missed her mother terribly, ever since she got the plague. The same one that took Adrien's mother.

"Yes she did." she agreed. "Is there any news about my father?" she asked hopefully. Even though her lessons in the country were preparing her for ruling a kingdom, Marinette didn't think she was _quite_ ready yet.

Andre frowned "I'm sorry to say there hasn't. The war shows no signs of stopping anytime soon, and, well, we're hoping for the best." Marinette just nodded. She couldn't wait to see her father again, and the fact thatt there was no news was a let down.

But maybe she could see someone else.

"Andre, I was hoping I could-"

**"DADDY!"** shrieked a voice from another room. Marinette visibly winced. She recognized that screech from the last time she visited her cousins.

A young woman came bursting in, with blond hair pulled into a high ponytail, ice blue eyes, and make-up piled onto her face. She was wearing a yellow, withe, and black dress, and wore pounds of jewelry, including one of Marinette's tiaras. Not that the Princess minded too much, though she could've asked first.

"Daddy!" said the woman. "Adrikins isgooing to be here any minute, and I need to look perfect! How do I look?" She gave a twirl, and the skirt of her dress spun magnificently with her. Marinette appreciated how well it was made.

"You look wonderful Chloe!" Absolutely stunning!" Andre cooed. Audrey looked her daughter over.

"The dress is very well made, though I shouldn't be surprised if Gabriel made it. Your make-up and accessories however are utterly ridiculous. Do not show yourself in public like that. We have an image to uphold."

Marinette winced again at how harsh Audrey was. _How can she speak to her own daughter that way?_ She turned to Chloe, and saw that she did look a little put out at her mother's words. Then she caught sight of Marinette.

"What are you doing here?" Chloe asked in a disgusted tone. Marinette frowned slightly, though she should've expected this. She and Chloe never got along that well.

"Chloe dear," Andre said calmly. "We've talked about this, we only get to live in the palace for a short while until-"

"Until King Tom comes home." Audrey intervened.

Marinette's eyes widened. "What?"

"You heard me, we will wait until Tom's arrival." Audrey continued, as she inspected her nails. "Then you will be allowed to take the throne."

Marinette stood there gaping. "What are you talking about? My father said-"

"That you would take the throne in his absence after completing you schooling." Audrey recited nonchalantly. "But he also said that it is our duty to make decisions to benefit the Kingdom." she smirked. "And I have decided, that you are still much too young to handle this kind of responsibility. Until your father returns safely, you are nothing more than a Princess. You will be confined to your room from now on, and there is nothing you can do."

Marinette was dumbfounded. "You can't do that!"

"I already did."

"You cannot be serious!" Marinette at this point was borderline furious. She didn't leave her home for a year preparing to rule, just to have it snatched away from her by her greedy cousins.

Then came a knock at the already open doors. Everyone turned to see a handsome blond haired man with green eyes standing sheepishly in the doorway. "Is this a bad time?" he asked. Marinette's heart skipped a beat.

"ADRIKINS!" Chloe screeched. Marinette saw Adrien grimace slightly as Chloe ran up to him and latched herself onto Adrien's arm. She reached up to kiss his cheek. "I missed you! Life here in the palace gets so _boring_ with no one to talk to." Adrien gently pulled Chloe off of him.

"Uh, thank you Lady Chloe." Adrien said, his voice sounding hesitant. Then he turned to Marinette and their eyes locked. Marinette blushed slightly at the intense way he was staring at her. As if he were trying to memorize a famous piece of artwork. His green eyes were sparkling, and his lips turned into a small smile.

Marinette returned the smile. "H-hello again Adrien."

"Marinette. I mean, uh, Your Highness." Adrien rubbed the back of his neck, and blushed at his mistake. He cleared his throat, "It's good to see you again. I've missed you."

Marinette's blush deepened. "I've missed you too. And you know you don't have to call me that."

"Adrikins! How do you know my cousin?!" Chloe's sharp voice brought the two love-birds out of their own little world, and back into reality. Chloe was still hanging off of Adrien. Marinette was a bit upset. She would like some time alone with him. And why the heck was she calling him "Adrikins"?

"We were childhood friends." he said. Her heart plummeted at the term friends. _Did he move on? Does he like Chloe now?_

She suddenly remembered her previous thoughts from the carriage before being swept into the palace. She glanced at Adrien's hands, and didn't see the ring on his finger. She studied him carefully. _Same height, same hair, same eyes, same build, had my father's ring. Could he-_

"Ah that's splendid!" came Andre's booming voice. "Tell me, how did you two meet?"

"Maybe another time." Adrien said quietly. "I need to drop off fabric for my father. My friend Nino is expecting me in the tavern soon."

Chloe wrinkled her nose. "Why would you ever agree to meet in that filthy place?"

Marinette ignored her comment, and asked, "How _is_ Nino? Is he still into music?" Adrien's smile lit up his entire face, and Marinette had to stop herself from melting.

"He's doing great, actually. He's become fairly famous in the village. He's also been a lot of help for me with my other job."

Andre frowned. "I thought you said you were a merchant. Doesn't that pay well enough so you _don't _need a second job?"

Panic briefly flashed in his eyes. Most people wouldn't have noticed, but Marinette did.

"It does." he reassured. "My other job is more... voluntary. I don't get paid. I help Friar Fu give the poor what they need. Food, clothing, money if I can find it." Marinette smiled. She felt relieved knowing that Adrien was still as kindhearted as he was a year ago. Chloe meanwhile, just scoffed.

"Why would you help them? They're peasants. They're supposed to be poor while all of the money should go to _moi._" Marinette's anger acted up again. How dare she speak like that! They couldn't help living in poor circumstances. It was supposed to be the royal family's job to stop things like that from happening!

Adrien seemed to have been thinking the same thing. "You have a... an interesting point of view on things." was all he said. Marinette felt bad for him. He wasn't exactly in the best position to truly speak his mind.

"Of course I do!" stated Chloe. "I am practically a Princess of course! A great match for any man. If they asked of course." she looked at Adrien suggestively. Marinette's blood was boiling. She was amazed she hasn't snapped yet. Adrien caught on to Chloe's thinking and visibly grimaced.

"Well... they'll be very lucky I'm sure. In the meantime I better get going. It was good seeing you again Marinette." Adrien turned to leave.

"Wait!" she cried. Adrien stopped, and looked at her hopefully. "I-uh I-I was actually hoping to... catch up some more. I-It's been so long." Adrien smiled.

"I would like that very much. Unless you're busy, I don't want to drag you away from anything."

Marinette let out a small giggle. _Still so thoughtful._ "I just got back." she said. "I don't have anything to do immediately." Adrien visibly relaxed, making Marinette smile. Adrien held out his hand, which she of course graciously accepted. Her heart sped rapidly as Adrien led her out of the courtroom, and into the hallway. Leaving an offended Chloe to think over what just happened.

The couple walked down a few hallways in silence until Marinette asked, "Is your father really here, or was that an excuse?"

Adrien chuckled. "An excuse. I already dropped the fabric off. The only reason I stopped by the courtroom was..."

"Was?" She pressed. Adrien blushed.

"I overheard you were back, and I wanted to see you." Marinette blushed. She was hoping that was the case, but to hear it confirmed from him, made her heart race. Her blush quickly subsided, and she replaced it with a playful smirk.

"So you _overheard_ I was back? Did you forget our little encounter in the forest so quickly?" The corners of Adrien's mouth twitched.

"I don't know what you're talking about." he said all too innocently. She giggled at his antics. She stepped in front of Adrien stopping him.

"Adrien?"

"Yes Princess?" She slipped her father's ring off her finger, and placed it into Adrien's hand.

"I really missed you too you know." she whispered. Adrien looked her in the eyes. Filled with love and admiration. Then without warning, Adrien leaned in and kissed her.

She gasped, but didn't dare pull away. She closed her eyes, savoring this sweet moment. It wasn't like their first kiss a year ago. This one was calm, gentle, and so full of love... and a little hesitant. All too quickly Adrien pulled away. "I love you Princess." he whispered. "I never stopped loving you for one moment."

Marinette's heart was about to burst, and her eyes threatened to spill grateful tears. "I love you too Adrien. I always have."

"Meet me outside on your balcony tonight." With that, he kissed her cheek and disappeared down the next hall. Leaving behind a dazed, lovestruck Princess.

**YAY! Adrienette fluff! I hope the wait was worth it. And what does Adrien have planned for tonight? I know... kind of. It's been a while since I went over this. Seriously though, there are times where I'm really proud of my writing, and this is one of those moments. I was even able to edit a few things to make it flow more smoothly. **

**Please Please Please review! I joined this site so that I could have you complete strangers critisize my work, so that I can become a better writer. Seriously, be harsh, just not mean.**

**Until next time my nuts!**


	5. Chapter 5

**You guys, are seriously amazing. Thank you for all the positive reviews, and feedback! And guest... BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, AHAHAHAHAHAHAA, whew, *wipes away tears* child, I write everything before hand in google docs, and this story has filled over seventy pages. Considering I'm almost done as well, I won't be leaving this story for a while. :D**

"Dude, I don't think I've ever seen someone as sickeningly in love as you." Nino commented as Adrien pulled another sappy smile onto his face and stared off into space.

"I don't know," said Adrien, skeptical. "I've seen the looks you make when you're thinking about Alya." He laughed as his friend took on a furious blush.

"Sh-shut up!" he shouted weakly.

Alya was one of the tavern maids but she was not one to be trifled with. Alya found out about the boys' heroic-slash-criminal activities, and decided to join. The boys refused at first, but immediately changed their minds after witnessing her own skills with a sword.

"So what are you going to do now?" Nino asked. "We both know that you're going to try to see her again, so how do we lure her out?"

Adrien grinned. "Actually we don't have to 'lure her out'. I'm visiting her tonight on her balcony." Nino frowned.

"Bad idea dud. That place is crawling with guards!"

Adrien rolled his eyes. "Don't worry about it. Those guys have been trying to catch me for over a year! And with the help of a certain someone, they won't even notice I'm there."

_I really hope so._ Nino though.

**~MLB~**

Marinette wringed her hands nervously. She was outside on her balcony in her nightdress. The balcony had french double-doors behind her leading to her bedroom, and the railing was covered in plants, from a small garden Marinette planted. There was also a soft chaise in the corner for when she was reading or sketching. The night sky was glittering brighter than one of Chloe's diamond necklaces. The town below, usually bustling with people and travelers had retired home. Leaving everything quiet, except for the chirping of a few night time bugs.

She had no idea when Adrien was coming. He just said to meet him out here. She was resolved to stay up all night if she had to, not caring of the consequences in the morning. Another thing she didn't know was _how_ he was getting here. The balcony was 35 feet off the ground, and there were no vines for him to climb up. Perhaps she could tie some blankets together and try to pull him up with the little strength she had?

Her mind wandered back to earlier, after Adrien left. She had shed her royal clothing for a simple tunic and skirt, with a long thick cloak, and went out into the village. She figured that if Adrien had to start stealing, then something must be very wrong.

And it was. As she wandered through the village, she saw guards around every corner, and homeless people almost twice as much. The busy crowds were strangely quiet, and were trying their hardest not to be noticed by anyone. She had even witnessed a mother and daughter being dragged out of their home by two guards in such a cruel way. What hurt, was that she couldn't help. Her cousins had taken everything from her, and if she'd tried to stand up for them, she would just be dragged away back to the palace.

She hated being powerless.

A cold breeze ran past Marinette, making her shiver. The nightgown was thin, and had spaghetti straps, and a low neckline. She hoped Adrien would hurry up.

She gasped as she felt warm fabric draping her bare shoulders. She turned around to see Adrien's smiling face. Her heart started beating rapidly.

"It's a chilly night princess." he said. "You should have been prepared." She looked down, and saw that he had wrapped her favorite quilt around her. Though the look Adrien was giving her made her plenty warm enough.

"I guess I was just excited to see you." she said, shrugging. Then she wrapped her arms around his neck in a hug, dropping the quilt in the process. Adrien wrapped his own arms around her waist. "I've missed you so much Adrien." she whispered. "I was so scared that you'd moved on. That you didn't love me anymore."

Adrien tightened his hold around her. "Marinette. I will always love you. The first few weeks after you left, I... I was a mess really. I couldn't stop thinking about you. I'm sure I was more scared out of the both of us. I was scared that you would forget about me." He pulled away just enough to look into her eyes. "Then when I saw you in the forest, I panicked. I still am. Because I don't want you to be disappointed in the man I've become."

"Adrien." she cupped his cheek. "I'm not disappointed. I'm happy. I'm happy that you're still the kind, giving man I left behind."

"Marinette... I'm a thief, how can you possibly say that?"

"You steal from those who don't need it, and give it to those who do. I've seen what my cousins are doing, and it's awful. You are the one who stands up to them. You give all of those in poverty hope. There is no possible way I could ever be disappointed in that."

To seal her promise, Marinette pulled Adrien down to her lips in a kiss. Something she's been dying to do since he got here.

Adrien responed immediately, putting more pressure on her lips, and pulling her closer. She started running her hands through his hair, wanting to feel every soft strand. Adrien ran his hands up and down her back in slow deliberate movements, sending shivers down her spine. Marinette barely comprehended moving backwards, her mind in a fuzzy haze. She felt her lower back start digging into the railing behind her as Adrien kissed deeper. Not letting up for one moment as he gripped her hips tightly.

They stayed there for what was almost an eternity. Both kissing each other to their heart's content. When they finally pulled away, they were breathless, and blushing. Their hair messy and clothes crumpled, and wanting more.

Adrien swallowed his lust down. "It's getting late." he said, his voice husky. He cleared his throat before continuing. "You should get some sleep." Marinette just nodded, unable to speak. Adrien took her hands, and led her inside. He kissed her forehead. "I love you Princess."

Without another work, he left. Marinette didn't see how. She was still dizzy from their activities to comprehend anything. She plopped onto her bed, and giggled happily in contented bliss. She knew at that moment, she would fight her hardest to stay with him.

No matter the cost.

**I LOVE ADRIENETTE SO MUCH! Anyway, please review, and give me feedback on what I can do to become a better author! Stay safe my nuts!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Wow, I haven't posted in a while! I mean I've still been around reading other's fanfiction, but other than that...**

**I seriously cannot thank you guys enough! You are so sweet, and you make me feel so loved. It feels so good to know that there are people out there who like what I write. Also, thank you Mayuralover for that little history fact. I'm not very good at this, so I'm going to try to get some more facts straight.**

**In other news I recently saw Avatar: Last Airbender on Netflix for the first time. It was a lot better than I thought it would be. I'm kinda mad about Katara getting together with Aang when she clearly belongs with Zuko! Yes I am a Zutara fan, deal with it! Anyways, I might start writing stories for that fandom as well so keep a look out!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Miraculous :'(**

"Well I'd say this was a pretty good haul." said a masked woman as she threw a heavy bag on a table in one of the inn's rooms. The woman was wearing an orange tunic, and black pants over her dark skin. Along with an orange and white mask over her golden-brown eyes. Her auburn hair was pulled up into a ponytail, with bangs framing her face.

The room was dark, a window facing the town, but brown curtains were thrown over them. A small lantern lit the small room, revealing a bed pushed up against the wall, and the table currently being used, tucked in a corner.

"Yes it was Rena." Cat Noir agreed. "Who would've thought that old Sheriff D'Argencourt would be gracious enough to leave the keys to the vault in his old sock?"

Sheriff Armand D'Argencourt was one of the most ruthless men in the village. He became Sheriff, and the tax collector after the new "royal" family arrived in the absence of King Tom.

Nobody really knows what happened to the old one, Roger Raincomprix. Only rumors of murder were heard.

Carapace chuckled. "I can't wait to see his face when he realizes we've stolen the money right out of his own home. Though he really wasn't very subtle about it."

The woman - Rena Rouge - laughed along with Carapace. "I bet he's gonna come down to the tavern muttering again about how he's gonna string Cat Noir's intestines on a pike staff." The thief in question scrunched his nose, disgusted.

"Do you really think he'd do that?" he asked. Rena nodded.

"Definitely." Her expression turned serious. "Look, I know he's been after us for a while, but he'll learn how to catch you eventually. Especially with Princess Marinette back in town distracting you. So be careful, okay?"

Cat Noir nodded. "I _purr_omise I'll be careful." He smirked as his two companions groaned.

"Dude, are you ever going to stop with the puns?" Carapace asked.

"_Mew _just don't understand my _purr_fectly _paw_some sense of humor."

"Maybe if we ignore them, they'll go away." suggested Rena.

Cat Noir put a hand to his chest in mock pain. "_Meow_ch. You wound me."

Rena threw her hands up in the air. "I'm done with this!" She threw off her mask onto the bed, and headed out the door. The woman turned, now revealing Alya Cesaire. "I'll see you when I find someone else to rob." With that she left the boys. Cat Noir was smiling widely, while Carapace looked put out.

"Did you _have_ to scare her off with your puns?" Carapace whined.

Cat Noir chuckled. "Sorry, but I never pass up an opportunity."

Carapace rolled his eyes. "Whatever. So are you going to go see Marinette again tonight?" Noir nodded eagerly, as Nino chuckled at the act. "Dude, you got lucky, you know?"

"Yeah." he sighed lovesick. "I really did. It's a nice change of pace." Soon, the door burst open. The boys jumped into their fighting stances, prepared for an attack, weapons at the ready.

"I swear Nino, you shoot that arrow at me, you'll never see daylight again!" Alya threatened. Nino blushed, and retracted the arrow. All the while rubbing his neck and chuckling awkwardly.

"That was fast." Noir observed. "What did you find?"

"This." she said, holding up a flyer.

**~MLB~**

"A fencing tournament?" Marinette asked, flyer in hand.

The family was currently sitting at a large dining table. Andre was at one head of the table, while Marinette was on the other. Audrey sat at Andre's right, while Chloe sat at his left. They were all having a delicious dinner of cognac shrimp with beurre blanc, and sauteed vegetables.

Andre nodded excitedly. "It's the perfect trap." he said. Marinette raised an eyebrow, confused. "Anyone can enter, whether they are noble or peasant. With the grand prize being 500 euros." Marinette was still confused. Andre must have noticed and continued. "With the amount of money given away, Cat Noir will surely make an appearance to win the tournament. Then our guards will arrest him, and Fontainebleau will be safe once again."

Marinette could not stop the giggle rising up from deep inside her. As she continued laughing her cousins looked at her with either worry or disgust.

"This is really the best you can come up with?" she asked. "Our guards have been trying to catch this thief for over a year to no avail. So far he has evaded all of your half brained ideas, and will no doubt be smelling this trap a mile away. What on earth makes you think this could possibly work?"

"Because this time," Audrey said. "We will not only have Sheriff D'Argencourt, but the entire royal guard as well. Blocking every possible exit. There will not be a single one off duty, and absolutely no chance of escape."

Marinette stiffened. She remembered D'Argencourt. How cold and stubborn he was. He always thought he was right about everything. She'd bet the crown jewels that he would become King himself if he could. She also remembered how he always hung around Tikki when given the chance.

But _every single guard they had?_ Marinette started doubting Adrien's chances. She knew Adrien would figure it out but... 500 euros! There would be plenty for the small village, no doubt about that. And her sweet knight would never pass up the chance to help all of those people.

"That... is a very... wise decision. Cat Noir surely won't escape." She said as her stomach began to churn. "I hope you will excuse me. I'm... quite tired, and would like some rest."

"She arose from her chair and left the dining hall without another word. Praying that Adrien would come tonight so she could warn him.

**Yeah... not super proud of this chapter, but whatever. It was worse before editing. Sorry this was such a short chapter!**

**Yes, I know I made D'Argencourt the Sheriff, no, he will absolutely not have a thing for Marinette he is WAY to old for her. I have somebody else in mind for that!**

**Stay healthy my nuts! Please read and review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Um...Hi?**

**I'M SORRY! Kind of. Covid-19 just really made me super stressed, and then I wasn't liking where this was going, and then I, uh, got lazy. Don't worry, I'm not giving it up, as you can see from this update. I've just been really getting into other fandoms, and I didn't really have much of a drive to continue editing this story for a while. I eventually will finish this story, I'm just not sure how long it will take.**

**Thank you so much for all of the reviews! If you review, I feel loved, and I feel more motivation to write. Just so you know ;)**

**mayuralover: I saw your review, and I see how you would be confused. The danger in him attending is that both nobles, AND peasants are allowed to compete. But most peasants don't have enough extensive training to beat a noble whose been trained their whole life. Not unless you were Cat Noir! It's kind of like the Disney version. It seems like it's a harmless event, but Cat Noir will discovered. I would change that chapter to make it a bit clearer, but like I said, I'm lazy. Thanks for the feedback though!**

**Now on with the long awaited chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous Ladybug.**

Marinette was pacing in her room, waiting. Adrien had not shown up yet, but she couldn't really blame him. It was still early in the evening.

She had dismissed her maids long ago, and was currently in her nightgown. She had also asked that nobody disturbs her tonight. Fearing that they would see Adrien.

Marinette bit her bottom lip, and tried to find something to distract herself until Adrien arrived. She was too panicked to sketch, but other than that, there was nothing much else to do. She saw her brush by her vanity, and decided to brush her hair. Remembering how her mother used to do it to calm her down.

She took out her twin tails, and started brushing her hair slowly. Humming a slow, soft tune her mother would hum. She was surprised to find that it still worked to calm her.

"I remember that song."

Marinette turned to the voice, and saw Adrien standing by the doors that led out to the balcony. Adrien smiled sweetly at her, and Marinette felt her heart leap.

She smiled in return, and promptly threw her arms around his neck. Adrien was only more than happy to return the sentiment. He chuckled. "Well somebody missed me." She looked up at him and saw him smirking. She pursed her lips, showing that she was not amused.

Adrien chuckled again. "Have you heard about the tournament?" he asked. Marinette bit her lip and nodded.

"Adrien," she said. "You can't go." Adrien smirked again, and leaned closer.

"Is my Princess worried about me?" he asked, lips brushing her ear. She shivered slightly, but pulled herself together. Now was not the time for games.

"This is serious." she said, pulling away slightly. "Andre is sending every guard to catch you in the act." Adrien scoffed.

"Those so-called-guards couldn't catch a stray dog."

"My cousin is getting desperate. If you go to the tournament, you'll get caught."

"I'll be careful." Marinette shook her head in disbelief.

"You can't seriously be thinking about going. My cousin may be an idiot, but even her can tell that a normal peasant wouldn't be able to beat a noble."

"Marinette, that money can do some real good. Things are getting bleaker everyday, more families are losing their homes."

"Isn't there anyone else?"

Adrien shook his head. "While I would usually say Alya, women aren't allowed to compete Nino can't swing a sword to save his life, and I doubt anyone else in the village would go against the Sheriff. The only man who I can think of is currently on the guard. Since he's already got a good pay, there's no way he can do it without drawing suspicion to himself."

"Then we'll find another way. I'll steal from the royal treasury myself if I have to."

"Marinette-"

"Adrien, I can't sit by and watch you stupidly risk your life! If you get caught, Andre and Audrey won't hesitate to _kill_ you!" Marinette felt her eyes tearing up. She shut her eyes tightly, refusing to let them fall. She wouldn't cry! She knew it was selfish, asking him to give up the chance - however small it may be - but she couldn't bear to lose him. Her heart wouldn't allow it.

Adrien pulled her tight against him in a loving hug, and he stroked her back in slow soothing motions. Marinette's breathing slowed, and her hold on him loosened as she calmed down. Adrien pulled away, and cupped her cheeks.

"Marinette." he said softly. "I promise, I will be _fine._ There might be someone who can take my place. It's a long shot though, he's not the easiest to convince."

"Try it. I just want you safe." she whispered. Adrien gave a small loving smile. Then gave her a small peck on the lips.

"I love you Marinette." he whispered.

"I love you more." Marinette leaned forward slightly to bring their lips back together. They kissed slowly. Pouring their love for each other into the kiss. Marinette couldn't stop a contented sigh from escaping her. She knew that she would marry this man someday if it killed her.

Time seemed to slow as they continued. They stayed like that until they heard a crash. Both sharply turned toward the door, panicked. Nobody came through and saw them. They did hear the screeching demands of Chloe however. Neither moved or made a sound.

About a minute passed and nothing happened. The voices were gone, and all was silent. Adrien and Marinette visibly relaxed.

"That was close." Marinette whispered.

"I'm sorry." Adrien whispered. "I- I got carried away."

"Adrien." the boy looked at her sheepishly. Marinette game a small smile. "First of all, I started it. Secondly, _never_ apologize after a kiss like _that_."

Adrien smirked, and leaned closer to her. "I'll keep that in mind Princess." The whisper came out husky, and a bit alluring. Marinette wanted nothing more to continue what they started, when a yawn escaped her. Adrien pulled away, and smiled. She knew that she had killed any chance of continuing without even saying anything. "It's late you should get some sleep." he said softly. Yup, she killed it. She pouted a bit, which made Adrien chuckle. He escorted her to her bed, and lightly kissed her forehead. "Sweet dreams Princess."

_I will if you're in them. _Marinette thought. She leaned up, and kissed the tip of his nose.

"I love you Adrien."

"I love you too Marinette." he gave Marinette one more small, sweet kiss on her lips, before departing.

When Adrien was gone, Marinette finally felt how heavy her eyelids were. She let out another large yawn, and snuggled under her covers. A small smile permanently placed on her lips, as she dreamed of her lover.

**Was that worth the wait? No? Yeah I didn't think so. So tell you what, my next chapter is ready, but who knows if my motivation will stay up. So if I don't have the next chapter posted tomorrow, you have my full permission to spam my PM. I'll get the message.**

**Also, have you seen the New York Special? I watched it with my friends, and we were all just screaming! I swear that was an emotional rollercoaster!**

**Have a great day nuts!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey! I kept my promise! I hope this chapter will be a little more satisfying than the last one.**

**Disclaimer: We all know that I don't own Miraculous Ladybug, so don't sue me please.**

Adrien stood outside the church. He really shouldn't be nervous, but he was.

The church was humble enough. It was a red brick building, four sturdy walls, and a roof coming to a point at the top with black shingles covering it. There was also a small tower with bells hanging from it. One for the start and one for the end of church, the others were wedding bells.

Adrien came to the church as Cat Noir often enough. Delivering the money to Friar Fu, and his Curate. If the Friar had any problems with where the money came from, he didn't say anything. Though he would give a small frown, and a cocked eyebrow whenever he refused to share where it came from.

But no, it wasn't the Friar he was worried about. It was Fu's Curate Plagg. Plagg was one of the best fencers in the village. He was the same age as Tikki, and trained with the Captain of the guard Armand D'Argencourt, both equally skilled.

The downside was, Plagg could get annoying. He never did anything for free, and there was a very slim chance that he would help Adrien win the tournament.

Adrien took a breath, and walked through the door. The room was mostly empty, except for the regular furniture. There was a small podium at the front, and benches along the sides of the aisle. A small, run down organ sat in the corner for playing hymns. There was even a small fireplace on one side of the room for the Winter Time. Ultimately, the only signs of life was the fact that the lanterns were lit.

"Friar Fu?" Adrien called. "Plagg? Anyone home?"

Silence.

Adrien huffed. He turned around to go ask a passerby if they knew where they were, but saw something out to the corner of his eye. Adrien smirked. "You sure you don't want to help?" he asked. Anybody who was passing by would think he'd gone crazy.

Out of the dark corner of the room, came a tall, skinny man with piercing, almost cat-like green eyes. His skin was darker, and had pitch black hair that hung long, almost covering his eyes. He was wearing a long black robe, to signify his place in the church.

"I'm not stupid." the man said bitterly. "Besides, unlike you, I have more to lose."

Adrien shrugged. "Your loss." he said. "But I really do need your help."

"Kid I told you. I'm not helping you steal. Go bother someone else." the man turned to leave.

"I'm not asking you to steal!" Adrien said hurriedly. The man stopped. "It's about the fencing tournament." Adrien continued.

"Why don't you enter yourself? You're good enough to win."

"Because I made a promise I would try to avoid it. Besides, you are my teacher, you're the only one better than me." There was silence. The man thought over Adrien's words.

The man sighed. "Sorry kid I want to help. I really do, but you're on your won." Adrien's heart sank. To him, it wasn't just about his promise to Marinette. From what he had been told, his teacher had never been quite the same since his loss to D'Argencourt 13 years ago. Both fighting for the hand of-

Adrien got an idea. "It's too bad." he said. "We've all missed having you around, and I think it would be good for you to get out of this church. Especially since Tikki would definitely be glad to see you." The man froze. He turned, and let out an angry growl.

"Don't you _**dare**_ use her like that again, or I will tear your entrails out!" Adrien put up his hands in surrender. With the look in the man's eyes - one of maniacal hatred that threatened to tear him apart - anyone would be terrified. But not Adrien.

"She would tell us stories about you." was all Adrien said. The anger subsided, just a bit.

"What are you talking about kid?" the man asked. He was wary, Adrien could tell.

"She would tell us about a man who would get on her nerves. Who could never take no for an answer, and would take stupid risks that would terrify her just to make a point. A man who she loved with all of her heart, and refused to marry anyone else. She still loves you Plagg."

Plagg said nothing. Just stared at his old pupil. Adrien could sense a battle raging in his old teacher's head. Clearly, the need to see Tikki was winning.

"D'Argencourt wouldn't allow it. We had an agreement-"

"How would he know you went to see Tikki? For all he would know, you just came to fence. It would also mean that you would have to duel the sheriff."

Plagg gave an almost evil smirk. Clearly imagining the many ways he could destroy D'Argencourt in another match.

"Besides," Adrien continued. "D'Argencourt never said you couldn't challenge him again. You can have the chance to marry Tikki as an honest man. Not to mention, that my friends and I have a base deep in the woods."

Plagg raised an eyebrow. "What does that have to do with anything?"

Adrien shrugged. "We don't use it often. It's small, nothing much, and hidden well. but it's still a great place to raise a family. In a secure, private location where the Sheriff, doesn't even know it exists."

Plagg's eyes widened. "And you'd give it to me? Why?"

"You may be my teacher, but You're also my friend. That sheriff has messed with my friends one too many times. So this is a great way to give you the happy life you deserve, while simultaneously rubbing it D'Argencourt's face!"

Plagg cackled at that, and Adrien smiled. "So you in?" Adrien asked.

Plagg paused a beat before answering. "Find me some camembert, and you got yourself a deal." Adrien chuckled again. Glad to have his teacher and friend finally join in on the fun.

**So I'll be honest, this is probably one of my favorite chapters! Mostly because it foreshadows an upcoming chapter on the backstory between D'Argencourt, Tikki, and Plagg. Yes! You will find out what happens! No! I will not tell you until the time comes. This chapter is also a great example of why I needed to edit this story before continuing. It was a LOT worse before. Trust me.**

**Fun fact(s): I based the church off of what I vaguely remember from Disney's Robin Hood. I also made Plagg a Curate, because I tried googling what an assistant to the Friar was, and Curate was the best answer I could find. Sorry if this story isn't as historically accurate as it should be.**

**So I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did. Next chapter will probably be a short filler before we get to the actual tournament. I hope you guys aren't bored with this story yet.**

**Have a great Saturday my nuts!**


End file.
